My Little Pony: Friendship is Silent
by Toufuu Logan
Summary: The elements of Harmony have Earth Born bearers, however during an outing they're forced into a deadly game with a Draconequus. One of them must find the others and their 'special abilities' without saying a single word to anypony unless he sings. How could someone trust somepony who only speaks in song? How could someone help him find his friends if he can't tell anpony about them
1. At The Picnic

**All right! I needed another story to write and since I'm now a brony, this felt like something good. The reason is because I've hit writer's block with Tales of the Bonds and need something else than just 'ADVENTURE'. That, and I need to give my creativity a test drive. Now, please read, review, and follow. **

_"Hello everypony. I want to tell you all a story. A story of the Elements of Harmony. You see, everypony knows about what they are, but not what they mean. "_

_"A group of six, evenly split between boys and girls lived at the same time as the heroes you know. However, one group represented the elements many ponies believed they held __**dear**__ rather than what they embody, the others represented what each element __**was."**_

_A young human speaks up, a light shining across the red-orange gemstone around their neck as they smile, "Honesty does not mean that everything someone says is true. It simply means that people can trust you to tell __**your **__truth. People can always trust that your word is good and right, even if you can't always tell them everything."_

_A second human, smaller than the first, follows suit as a light shines upon her purple gem. "Generosity does not mean giving everything to everyone else. It means that you give what you can so others can be happy. You don't have to even give someone something tangible. Time and Love are the best things to give generously."_

_A third smiles, their own gemstone shining with a soft pink light, "Kindness doesn't have to mean that everything you do is nice and sweet. It means that you can care for others, and treat them well, even if it isn't the most natural of actions and the world around you is cruel. Simple words or actions are the best way to show kindness."_

_The fourth looks down, a deep red gem imbedded on their pendant, before stuttering out, "Loyalty isn't standing by your friends no matter what they do, even if it's bad. It's being there for your friend in the darkest of times, or keeping a promise, or even a simple shoulder to cry on!"_

_A fifth smirks, the light glinting of a blue stone in their necklace, "Laughter isn't simply giggling and chuckling at jokes. Laughter represents showing people joy and happiness when things are extremely bleek. Laughter is the best medicine for sadness and other dark emotions."_

_A final human sighed, the last gem shining with a magenta light. "Magic is not illusions, or smoke and mirrors. Magic is the bonds between people that aren't easily explainable. Magic is the ways that each and every person can love each other. Magic to be honest, is knowing you and your friends will never decieve. Magic is being loyal to those you love. Magic is being kind to everyone. Magic is giving from your heart. Magic is laughing with your friends. Magic is..."_

_The six smiled at one another as their gems shone in a rainbow of colors. "Friendship."_

_A book closed with a soft light. "Oh. You wish to know how these friends earned the elements?"_

_The voice chuckled. "Oh, well this tale does not start in Equestria. This tale starts in another world. One I believe you know quite well."_

_A light lifted the book to a shelf and a white muzzle smiled. "This tale, my little humans, starts in a world called Earth."_

I yawned as I woke up, my headphones playing some music in my ears and my glasses skewed.

Been dreaming, I've been waiting

To trot with those great ponies

They're the mane 6, their daring tricks

Spinning 'round and having kicks.

I must have passed out while watching pony videos last night. It's the only explaination. I remembered I downloaded some edited songs, so the song wasn't surprising.

I bent the frames back to normal and got up, slipping on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. I started fixing my short purple hair in the mirror as I brushed my teeth to make sure I was ready for the day.

Yes, purple hair. My sister, Elle, dared me to do it years ago and I dared her back, but both of us liked it enough to keep it. I walked downstairs and grabbed my bag, seeing Elle tapping her foot. "Come on! We're late."

I nodded, keeping my headphones around my neck as One Trick Pony played. "Let's go."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside while she fidgeted with her blouse. "Did we have to match." She muttered as we hopped down the steps and opened to door to our apartment complex.

When I was just a colt I,

I found you were a dolt if

To see how many other ponies you could meet.

I blinked, checking my headphones and noting that they changed to Autumn rather than BSBFF. My sister pulled my arm again and pointed at our little circle of friends.

The redhead, Ven, and the blond, Ray, brothers laughed together, the latter wearing the former's famous fedora. The two girls, Mi-my girlfriend- and Angel, talked about music and both sung out parts of their favorite songs, trying to outdo each other.

I waved as Sis called out to them, "Come on! Let's get this picnic on the road."

Fedora boy put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his height, noogieing me and making me yelp. "So you gonna talk today?"

I shook my head and pulled myself out of his grip. "Ven, he never speaks. Lay off for a day or so." I pulled my headphones back on while the others talked and flipped to-

Cord by cord, putting it together

Loneliness, don't you know your friends are always right.

Mi sighed, running her hand through her black hair after pulling one of the earpieces off my ear, "You really need to be more open, Arc."

I chuckled and kissed her cheek before grabbing the basket and walking to the park. Elle said, "He's only talkative around me."

"And me sometimes." Mi added, nodding. "But that's my point. He needs to find more friends.

Ven and Ray said in synch, "He's just very shy. We're lucky he speaks at all."

Angel came up beside me, her blue-black curls bouncing, "You're going to sing though, aren't you? I don't think you go an hour without singing along to music."

In response, I simply sang, "At the picnic. I will eat them." I held up the basket. "All our apple-tastic treats." Angel giggled and we reached the small park.

"Hungry people." Ven added, stealing one of the turnovers from the basket as Elle pulled out the blanket.

Angel sang in her high voice, "They will have them."

Ven and Elle chuckled, "Caramel apples!"

Mi laughed, "Apple sweets." I just laughed with my friends. I'm really the only brony in the group, but they know the songs well enough since I sang them all the time.

Our picnic was continued for a long time, everyone eating their full before playing with the Frisbee.

The clouds covered the sky slowly, but by the end of our picnic something felt... wrong. I looked at the group and counted four others. Mi noticed and looked around herself. "Hey, what happened to Elle?"

Ven pointed at a wooded area in the park. "She went in there for some alone time about-" He turned to his brother who rolled his eyes before checking his watch.

"An hour, twenty minutes, and thirty se-" My jaw dropped at the time frame and I squeaked out the most unmanly noise ever.

Angel and Ray put their hands on my shoulders as I tried to calm down. Angel spoke first." We'll go find her."

Mi ran her hand through my hair and gave me a hug. "Trust us. "

I nodded jerkily, too worried to do anything else, as the quartet entered the woods and I took a few deep breaths, looking into the sky.

Again, something felt wrong.

"**Now Arcie, my friend. **

**I cannot betray my delight!"**

My eyes widened and I turned, noticing a boy hanging upside down from the tree behind me. His clothes were tattered and looked as though they were stitched together from different clothing stiles. Leather, silk, cotton...

He smiled and walked up to me, **"It's abundantly clear for this game here, you're the only one that suits it just right."**

'Game?' I mentally hissed. 'What kind of game?'

He smiled and disappeared. I sensed rather than heard him and turned to the forest. "It's a simple game really. Find everyone in your little group of friends, and the special abilities of all of them, and you win. You don't, you lose and I have a bit of fun with you all," He grinned sadistically as a small blade appeared in his hand. He sang in a voice that was hauntingly familiar as he tossed the knife in the air over and over**. "I can't wait to get started. But first let me say the main rule. It's of the utmost importance you don't say a word, though singing to people is cool." **He smiled and my eyes narrowed to slits.

Since he seemed to hear my thoughts, I snapped, 'What. Game.'

He blinked, "I just told you." He tilted his head. "Oh. You mean 'how do I play?' don't you?" I crossed my arms as my only answer. "Well, simply put you enter the woods and the game will start. I'll follow you around in a form I believe you'd be familiar with." He grinned and snapped, his body falling to the ground like a rag doll as a snake-sized creature I only saw on television appeared in front of me. He still seemed sewn together by a mishmash of parts, but this time of animals rather than fabrics, "And give you a form I believe you'd enjoy."

I kept glaring and cleared my throat. 'At least tell me your name.'

He smiled as I walked to the forest. "Call me Draco, my dear Arcie. And don't worry, I'm not chaotic. I just want some fun. We're going to have a lot of fun together." Draco said the last one in a tone that just dripped ice cold honey.

The moment I entered the woods my body started burning, as though my muscles were on fire after a year straight of exercize. I gritted my teeth at what felt like my skin dissolving and falling off. My mouth clamped shut as my bones started liquifying and a simple mantra was the only thing keeping me from screaming in agony.

'I need to keep quiet. I need to save them. I have to stay silent. I must save them. If I say something I lose. '

My thoughts blurred in pain, but the mantra kept me awake and quiet for moments hours days years months weeks seconds however long that neverending pain lasted.

When I finally collapsed I heard a laugh coming from Draco as everything seemed to turn both brighter and darker; the forest around me becoming more and more sinister. "Good luck, Arc. You'll need it."

**Okay. Quick note: The characters are all LOOSELY based on my group of friends. Please continue to read, and review.**

**Songs referenced in this chapter: Big brother Best friend (Colt cover). At the gala. Art of the Dress. May the best pet win.  
**


	2. Bitterness Brew

**Pinkie Pie: Hi everyone! Since Arc can't speak, the mane six will open and close the chapters! Why am I first? Because everyone seems to think I'm good at breaking the fourth wall of course! OOH! Since this is chapter two, do you think Arc'd mind having a 'New chapter party!' or a 'New story party?'**

**Arc: *Holding up a sign that says "No parties."***

**Pinkie: Aw...  
**

**Arc: *different sign* However, you can break the forth wall much more than you do in the show.  
**

**Pinkie: Okie-Doki-Loki! I'm going to go have a 'break the fourth wall party' now, bye!  
**

A pink mare hummed while she went to pull some cupcakes out of an oven. "All you have to do is take a cup of flour. Add it to the mix." She placed the tin on a table and went for the frosting. "Now to make something that tastes sweet, not sour, add a little salt. Just a pi-" Her right legs kicked themselves out to the west. This was followed immediately by her eyelids fluttering for a moment before she spun around in a circle, pointing in a direction seemingly random.

She gasped loudly and bounced in place repeating the same words until another spasm went through her- This time her neck twisting around like an owls and her ears pointing in different directions.

Her mouth dropped in shock before squealing loud enough for an unconscious pony in Everfree forest to hear her. She darted out of the kitchen for a moment, before returning and icing the cupcakes. "I don't have enough time for a full party, so cupcakes will have to do!" She decorated them quickly in green and purple frostings and sprinkles before putting them... somewhere and darting back out of the kitchen.

"FLUTTERSHYYYYY!" She yelled, tackling the caretaker mare, causing the yellow coated pony to yelp in fright.

"P-Pinkie Pie? What are you-"

"No time for talking!" Pinkie pie grinned. "There's a new friend in front of the Everfree forest and you and I are the only ones who can help him!"

Fluttershy's eyes widened as her pupils turned to pinpricks. "I-in the Everfree Forest?" Pinkie nodded as she dragged the other pinkette there.

"Yepperoni-pony!" They reached the forest in record time for the Pegasus and she noticed something on the forest's edge.

"Oh no! That poor stallion!" She darted out of Pinkie's grip and caused the cupcake lover to spin around in a circle.

"I didn't know you care so much for strange stallions, Fluttershy." Pinkie's eyes swirled very similarly to the famous 'Derpy Hooves'.

"Oh no! Don't think about it that way." Fluttershy put a hoof on the stallion's forehead. "I just want to make sure he's okay." The stallion's breath quickened and she squeaked. "He's waking up!"

**Pinkie: This is where a line break would go if Arc could do them in a way that didn't disrupt the story. Wait, isn't that what they're supposed to do?**

Ow... Headache.

"Mr. Stallion? Are you okay."

Stallion... I'm not a pony. I'm a hu-

My memories flooded back and I jerked up, smacking my face into something yellow. It stung, but I clamped my mouth shut before I could either cuss or apologize. Muzzle shut. Whatever.

Okay. Be calm Arc. BE. FREAKING. CALM.

You have no idea how hard it is to be calm when your friends are stolen and you're playing a game you barely know anything about. And you're a FREAKING PONY!

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." My hoof- weird as all hay- rubbed at my muzzle and eyes and I shrugged. I looked on the ground around me for my glasses and felt something center itself above my head. A light green haze covered my eyes for a moment before my glasses came to view. Or rather, allowed FLUTTERSHY AND PINKIE PIE INTO VIEW!

'**The utmost importance you don't say a word.'**

The phrase rung in my mound when I was about to squee. My mind whizzed through everything I wanted to say to them and I took a breath.

I waved. I noticed Pinkie pie giggling behind her and Confluttershy~ Why is she so cute!

"Um.. Mr. Stallion? What's your name?" I looked around and found a stick. I went to grab at it with my hoof, but the same feeling as before went through my head and a light green aura surrounded the small stick. I blinked and rubbed at my head, catching on the FREAKING UNICORN HORN before another deep breath calmed me down enough to write out 'Arc.' The writing wasn't neat, since it was hard to control the PONYKINESIS without any sort of training.

Pinkie came up to me and grabbed my hoof with both of hers, shaking it so much that my whole body bounced on the ground. "Hiya Arcie! My name is Pinkamina Diane Pie, but as you know I go by Pinkie Pie! I have a gift for you! My Pinkie sense told me you were like Fluttershy and hated fully blown parties so I toned it down for you." She pulled a few cupcakes out of nowhere and held one out.

Green and purple. I cringed, remembering Elle had a green blouse on and looked around in worry, turning back to the forest.

"_Ah, Ah, Ah." _I jumped as Draco's voice sounded in my head. "_You aren't ready to go searching yet, my dear little colt." _I leaped to my feet. Sad thing is I leaped to my back hooves and ended up falling over backwards. Fluttershy leaned over me again- Oh Luna the cuteness!- and put her hoof on my forehead.

"Arc, was it?" She whispered. I simply nodded. "Um. Well." She lost her voice and I pushed her hoof away with a SPELL.

Arc. Stop fanboying about being a damn unicorn. You have friends to save. I stood up on four limbs and shook my coat out like a dog. I didn't care if I was being a goof, I didn't know how ponies acted. I bowed to them and my eyes darted around. For some reason that most likely rhymed with either Binkie Bye or Bake-o there was a mirror within my line of sight and it simply made me cringe.

A deep purple mane and tail like ELLE'S hair color. A blank flank with a green coat and horn exactly the shade of ELLE'S blouse when we came here! It's like Draco was mocking-

My eyes widened. No. He wasn't mocking me. He was giving me a hint. He didn't let me leave because I would be searching for humans.

I wasn't the only one who was turned into a pony. All five of my friends must have become ones too. If he turned me into a Stallion, then why didn't he also give me my-

Powers! I have to find them, and help them find their cutie marks! That must be it!

My mind whizzed through what we wore and what we looked like. Blue, red, yellow, black, purple hair colors. Rather plain except for the blue and purple but then again, their ponies now; for clothes- Blue, pink, red, purple, green. Again, not the most unusual.

"P-Pinkie? Why is he staring at his reflection?"

"Oh! He's just having an internal monologue. Twilight does it all the time. Then again, her internal monologues tend to be spoken to so I think they're external ones. Or would it be Y-ternal? Z-ternal? LMFO-ternal?"

I snorted and froze. Draco landed on my muzzle and rolled his eyes, catching the eyes of both of the element bearers and causing their jaws to reach the ground. "You can make sounds. I'm not going to be that picky. I said you can't say a word." He disappeared and they both stammered. I guess this is post Discord.

Fluttershy was a bit louder than normal as she asked, "Why was Discord talking to you! Is he free?" She shivered as Pinke patted her shoulder.

"Discord couldn't've escaped! We used the elements on him, remember? That'd be about as silly as your cruel side becoming an alternate personality with her own cutie mark and you preforming a duet with her after becoming an alicorn-slash-princess-slash-mother-slash-nightmare because your cruel side showed you how cruel nature was! Naturally"

I facehoofed at the fourth wall breaking and smacked her on the back of her head, getting a yelp. Fluttershy looked at me and said, "We should probably find Applejack or Rainbow. They might be able to help more than we can."

I groaned and dug at the ground, looking at her as pleadingly as I could. She looked at me in confusion before Pinkie, somehow, translated. "He doesn't want to talk to them, I guess. Rarity?" I shuddered at the thought. I'm not sure if green and purple is fashionable or not and I'd guess she'd want me to dye one or the other. Not happening. "Twilight?" I nodded. At least with her, she might be able to help me speak to other ponies. I also doubt she'd be too obsessive over my trust.

I followed after the pegasus and bounding earth pony and let my inner fanbrony squee over everything. I kept it inner though.

I heard Fluttershy humming and my mind automatically sang along. "What is this place, and what caused all my blunders?" Both of them were shocked for different reasons as I continued with the song. "He cast his spell, that I am now under." I closed my eyes.

"Friends near or far. I don't really know where, see. I cannot speak normally so please help me. Help. Me~" I opened them again, and made sure they both could see that I wasn't lying. It may be Applejack's element, but...

"Oh~ My friends are lost in this place, and I owe it all to that idiot Drake." I spat. "If I knew that jerk had this trick up his sleeve..."

Fluttershy frowned and walked forward. "You'd have come here sooner, and searched I see."

"I just want my friends back~!" I held the last note as long as I could before the tears started falling. It only lasted for about three seconds before cracking.

Fluttershy hugged my neck since that was all she could reach, and it felt warmer than I thought possible. "It's okay. You're just a lost little colt at heart, aren't you." I nodded into her mane and I heard Pinkie step away. "It's okay. you can let it out. "After I cried for a long time, her mane had a few darker strands and her coat had the same issue. I mouthed 'sorry' and she simply smiled.

Pinkie's face turned determined as her tail twitched in rage. Or was it her pinkie- I stopped as Derpy Hooves dropped a tray of muffins from a basket and called down, "Sorry!"

Pinkie turned to me and shoved her hoof in my face. "You're not just using us, are you? You're not a pawn of that meanie that he wants to use to Discordificate us again?"

I shook my head as fast as I could. She seemed to accept that and went into her own song, complete with music. It was a reprise of Smile and I couldn't help but give off a very small one as we entered Twilight's house tree. I smelled the books' dust and the resin of the tree and felt a bit of calmness flow through me. I trotted over to one of the walls as the two pinkettes searched for Twilight.

I guess my stallion body knew more about what I was looking for than I was since we moved to the E section. There, at the highest point, was the Elements of Harmony Reference Guide that Twilight had in the first episode. I floated it down to me, my magic stuttered at the end of the levitation and the book dropped to the ground with a muted thud.

I flipped through it with my HORN and learned that the elements weren't what most ponies believed they were, nor were they the only elements. Before I could read more, a soft voice said, "You do know all you needed to do was ask, right?" I jumped and turned, a purple pony joining the two pinkettes. I frowned and darted my eyes to the side.

"Um. Twilight? He can't speak unless he sings."

Twilight stared each of us in turn. Fluttershy. Me. Pinkie. Fluttershy. Me. Pinkie. Over and over. "How can you tell?"

Pinkie had shoved a cupcake into my mouth and I literally drooled at the ambrosial taste. Wait, can ponies drool? I don't know. I did. She put the cupcakes away and I flailed. Pinkie raised an eyebrow at me and I put my hooves together in front of me, falling over again.

FOCUS.

I gave her my best pleading eyes and she pointed at me. "See?" Glare time. Normally I love Pinkie but seriously? "He'd say 'YUM' because of the cupcakes, 'Hey!' when I moved them away and asked me for the cupcakes if he could speak. Instead he fell!"

Twilight brought over a scroll and a quill and said, "Can you write?" I focused on the quill, again feeling the weird sense of a focus point for... something on what I presumed was my horn. My quick scrawl went across the page.

Yes. Not well. Not used to spells.

Twilight looked at me in confusion and asked, "Why can you only sing?"

Game with a draconequs. I stay silent other than song and find my fri- My magic sputtered out there and the quill dropped. I groaned and tried again. -ends and their talents.

I rammed my head on the desk and rubbed my pony- equivelent of a temple from the headache. Fluttershy put her hoof on my shoulder. Twilight read it quickly and looked at me in disbelief. "Discord?"

Draco hopped out of nowhere again and crossed his multiple arms. "Oh come now. Why does everypony think I'm Discord? I'm not going to cause chocolate rain from cotton candy clouds no matter how delicious it sounds." He disappeared after dancing on Twilight's head for a few seconds.

Pinkie giggled again. "So. How about a PARTY!" She pulled in a cannon and shot it, somehow decorating the tree in purple and green colored decorations the exact shade of my FREAKING MANE AND COAT! "You can 'talk' to us later when everypony gets here!"

Fluttershy and Twilight noticed my shivering. "Pinkie?"

She looked at me and giggled. "Don't worry Arcie! The party'll just be my friends and you. That way everypony can meet you and help find _your _friends!" the other two mares looked at her in shock and she looked back. "What? I know when to hold off on ginormous parties. Did we have an enormous one whenever you sent a letter?"

"Well..." Twilight's cheeks turned a light magenta.

"I know when and when not to have a big party, Twilight. I'll save the big party for when Arcie finds all his friends!"

_Hush. Now. Quiet. Now._

I froze and turned to Fluttershy. She was still silent, so the song-

_It's time to lay your sleepy dome._

My eyes darted around me, trying to find the cause of that voice. Or at the very least, finding out who the heck was singing

_Hush. Now. Quiet. Now_

I froze and my eyes widened.

ANGEL!

Why couldn't I recognize her voice. I mentally kicked myself. Of course I wouldn't. She was ponified and our voices had to be a bit different. I could carry a tune better after all.

_It's time to go to on home._

I grabbed Fluttershy's tail in my mouth, not caring how awkward it was, and dragged her out of the house and towards hers.

Words flashed across my mind as her voice sounded in my ears. What would her talent be? What would she look like? Why was she singing? Why could I tell I needed to bring Fluttershy?

Well, this _was_ her song and it mentioned her 'home' so...

_Hush. Now. Quiet. Now._

_It's time to lay your sleepy head._

I reached her house, quicker than I believed possible and breathed heavily. Pinkie had pulled Twilight with her, and it seems like Rainbow Dash caught wind of me. "Who's the Stallion and why was he pulling Fluttershy away?"

_Hush now, quiet now. It's time to go to bed._

I turned to Rainbow and went to say something, before I stopped myself and dug at the ground.

Pinkie took it upon herself to explain to her as my ears darted around. "He's Arc! Arcie's looking for his friends, Dashie, and he can't speak a WORD! Can you believe that? Well, he can speak but he won't or else. He can sing at least. Ooo! Maybe that's what his cutie Mark's gonna be? Hey Arc!." She popped in front of me right as I located Angel's voice. "Sing again?"

I shook my head and cantered over to Fluttershy's house, opening the door reluctantly. Rainbow asked, "Why did he come here?"

_"Drift drift, off to sleep. The happy days behind you." _This time, her voice didn't seem to be in my head. Fluttershy squeaked quietly.

"M-my lullaby!"

Twilight looked to me, "You heard this, didn't you?"

I felt two more presences behind me as I looked around the room after nodding to Twilight. "Ah don't like this one bit. Something seems just wrang 'bout your house 'Shy." A certain earth pony said, walking up beside me and looking into the house.

"I have to agree with her there." A fellow purple haired unicorn peaked herself into the house. "And not simply because your animals have not called out to you."

The other four overlapped each other's voices as a warning went through my mind. "Um... I feel it to." "Now that you mention it." "Yeah. Something's up!" "Ooh! Do you think it has to do with Arcie's friend?"

_"Drift drift, off to sleep. Let my song of healing guide you!"_ A light shone from the cottage, blinding me for a moment before the world around me shattered. The Mares were still there, but Fluttershy's cottage was replaced by a small forest.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A bitter voice snapped. All of us turned and I saw a blue maned and coated pegasus that my mind immediately recognized. ANGEL!

"W-who are you?"

She laughed at Fluttershy. "What's it to you?" She stamped herself up to me and shoved a hoof into my face. She snarled out, directly at me, "All you are to me is a friend of my friend. Someone who STOLE my best friend away. And you know what?" She smacked me across the face. "I want him back."

"Ms! Don't hurt him!" A soft voice cried too low for me to be certian.

I-I... I stayed silent, worried about her still even if she hated me. She turned, but not before striking me again. "You idiot! Worthless, selfish, evil, BRAT! You stay silent to get pity, don't you?"

...

"Well! Aren't you gonna lie through your teeth and betray my trust like you always do? Or are you going to wrap things up in the cruel, honest truth?" She snapped.

A hat-wearing pony tackled her. "Listen here, sugahcube!"

"No, YOU LISTEN!" She shoved AJ off and stood. I saw something flash across my eyes as she shuddered. "Lies, Slander, Deceit. That's ALL HE IS!" She howled. "Betrayal, Hatred, Cruelty, that's all he causes! All he is... Is a selfish bastard!"

The mares looked at me, but my eyes stayed locked on Angel. Something was still wrong. My eyes widened as a darker tone went across her face. Her mouth twisted into a snarl again as she hissed.

"Show me how to lie, you are the best all of the time, and stealing all from this one is an art that you can't teach!"

My eyes widened and I tackled Angel away from the mares, just as she screamed. Her voice tortured my ears like knives as blackness erupted from her skin, surrounding her. Her body twisted and turned as her wings grew and threw me back. My head cracked on the tree behind me and my body smacked into Applejack.

I turned to Angel and she had grown three times as big as I was. Her mane was tied back into a braid and her body was covered in scars and broken armor. Her eyes were pitch black and her wings were the same. Across her flank, where a cutie mark would be, was a cracked black cup spilling coffee.

"What in tarnation!"

Draco floated in front of the raging pony, who seemed frozen in time for a moment.. "I'm surprised you found somepony so soon. Meet Angel, one of your friends. Or rather." He looked at the pegasus, eyes resting on the cutie mark with a smirk. "I guess she's now 'Bitterness' from the way she's acting. Well Arcie. I hope you have a bit of fun with Bitterness! Toodles!" He disappeared.

Ohnoohnoohno. My mind wouldn't focus at all as 'Bitterness' started moving and stormed at me. Rainbow had to tackle me out of the way before I was turned into oatmeal. "What the hay do you think you're doing!" She yelled.

I was shivering, not from that, but from the fact 'Bitterness' had just bucked a cloud, causing lightning to rain down on us.

No! The ponies arent't battlers! Twilight cast a spell to tie her down and Rarity helped focus her own magic, but Bitterness's large wings tore through the magical rope with a laugh.

"The only person I have any beef with is Arc."

Pinkie hopped into her face and tossed confetti. "Well I want to have cake with him! And parties, and games and eep!" Pinkie ducked another lightning bolt, and Fluttershy had to push me out of the way. The bolt hit the lower part of her wing and she squeaked in pain.

Why are they protecting me! They're just getting hurt! I couldn't move though. Bitterness's lightning grazed my side and I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream. It shocked me enough for my muscles to start moving and I ran over beside AJ and bucked Bitterness at the same time she did. I fell over but she helped me up quickly. "Nice job partner. Ah guess ah can trust ya a little, right?" I nodded quickly

"OF COURSE YOU JUST HURT ME!" She yelled, louder than even Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice.

Pinkie bounced onto her back and looked at me. "What are you doing Arcie! Start looking!"

I didn't think about what she said, but followed her order anyways. The cutie mark was the first thing that I noticed; lightning criss crossed along the coffee. I cringed at it as another bolt barely missed me. The coffee seemed to drip down her leg and rested at her hoof and or foot in a blob, creating a shape that seemed so damn familiar!

My mind raced, again as Twilight came over. "She's your friend right?" I looked over and nodded. She tapped my horn with hers-

Flashes of Angel went through my mind. Songs, fun, laughing, talking, everything. One thing stuck in my mind."

_Lightning flashed and I huddled under my bed. Someone pulled my blanket up and looked at me smiling. "Arc, it'll be okay. Lightning can't hurt you any more than I can."_

I fell over and she apologized, a little disorientated. "Angel!" She called out. "This isn't you! You're not a bitter po-person!"

"How do you know? Better yet how does Arc?"

Bitterness gritted her teeth as Rarity came over. "Dear, he's your friend." She stood beside me, her horn glowing. "Your friends know more about you than anypony else, even yourself sometimes." She smiled over to Twilight and it clicked. Pinkie caught my eye and grinned, music starting to play without either of us really doing anything.

"I'll sing up a solution with the knowledge I've observed." I smiled at Rarity and stepped forward towards Bitter-Angel. "You say I only hurt you, but I know that is absurd. I am just being honest with these words you always say; 'My friends are right there for me each and every single day!'" I hugged her, ignoring the electricity coursing through me as she shook me off.

"You-" Her eyes widened as all I did was smile.

"Come on and hurt me, I deserve it. I have not really been your friend. You used to help me, I don't help back. But this cycle now ends." I looked up to her again, standing up.

"DON'T EMBARRASS ME!" She screamed, but it was a lot lighter. Not as anger-filled.

A small line of rainbow caught my eye, and another thing clicked. "The truth, if you want me to tell you, is that I was 'fraid of losing loyalty from all of you."

Angel eyes widened and Pinkie added her own lyics, "Come on Angel, remember when-"

"You sang with me, spoke so truly."

Twilight added her own line, "Had fun laughing, it's not abashing."

Rainbow and AJ glanced quickly at each other before reluctantly adding, "Had been so kind. Not hard to find-"

Fluttershy and Rarity seemed to get the idea and sang out, "-A pony like you. A friend so true."

Bitterness screamed and clutched her head. The music kept playing as the Mane 6 came together. "Why is singing doing this?" Angel didn't seem like she would move so we quickly 'spoke'.

"We're the elements of Harmony?" Pinkie offered. "Ooh! Maybe if all six of us harmonize with Arc's lines we'll start shining and fix her with our orbital rainbow friendship cannon!"

AJ stared at her before turning to me. "Ah think it has to do more with who's sangin'"

Dash stared at me. "So he has magic when he sings?"

Twilight shook her head, "Music-oriented magic is mostly an non-unicorn trait unless it's an instrument."

Rarity nodded, "How else could Pinkie create such elaborate musical numbers without Twilight creating another 'Pinkie Sense' incident?"

Pinkie tapped her chin. "How can we sing this, though? We've never heard the song!"

"When we were at the Gala the same thing happened."

"Same for during the Winter Wrap Up."

I raised an eyebrow as Bitterness seemed to shrink and we heard Angel's voice singing softly, "Arc, if you are hearing this it means she's almost gone." I smiled. "Please beat my bitterness; can you fix what is so wrong!"

I turned to Bitterness and bowed my head. "Angel, I am real sorry for making you upset, but if you forgive me I'll be a good friend, you can bet!"

She looked up and lightning struck right in front of her. "Arc is my friend, how'd I forget that." Bitterness started to fade and I noticed the elements shining on the Mane 6's necks and foreheads. "Bitterness hurts not only me. The storm in my heart should start fading, if only my friends help me."

"If only my friends help me..." We both sang, smiling at each other.

Like Pinkie said, a light shot out from them, including me, and Bitterness shone for a moment before Angel collapsed where she was. I hugged Angel close as she started crying. She kept repeating, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Over and over.

I smiled and laughed. Pinkie joined in and soon everyone else did in relief as the forest around us shattered. We appeared back in Fluttershy's house. I turned to her and smiled as we both sang, "Hush now, quiet now. It's time to rest your tired head. Hush now, quiet now you need to go to bed."

She apologized until the song ended and she fell asleep softly. A small glow came from inside her and Draco appeared with an actual smile. Not a taunting one. "Very nice, Arcana." I flinched at my full name and glared. "You really were the right choice." He rubbed his hand along the sleeping human-turned-pegasus's muzzle and added, "She can tell these ponies everything once she wakes up."

He disappeared and I yawned. I used magic to lift her as well as I could to the couch and curled up on the floor. My mind finally allowed myself to obsess over the ponies, but I was too tired to act on it. Tomorrow. Right now, I need some sleep.

**Twilight: The songs referenced in this chapter were 'Cupcakes', 'So Many Wonders' and 'Hush Now Quiet Now' from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 'You're gonna go far kid' *Twitches at the poor grammar* by the offspring, and 'Pinkie's Brew' from Witchcraft is Magic.**

**Applejack: Ah reckon Arc'd want ya'll to send him one of those reviews tah tell him whatcha think.**

**Arc: *Another sign* Tell me if the characters are 'RATHER' in character, please. I tend to have a bit of trouble with that.**


	3. I'll Be Waiting for you My Friend

**Rainbow: I guess it's my turn to introduce the story. About time. Arc doesn't, and can't, own anything from the series especially me!**

**Rarity: Nor does he own the songs.**

**Fluttershy: Review. I mean, i-if you feel like it...**

After the events, Fluttershy seemed to take it into herself to take care of the leftover scars and such from Bitterness. Her wing wasn't broken or anything, but she bandaged it up quickly and did the same to my side and Angel's. Twilight gave me some sort of pony pill that's supposed to help Unicorns after using more magic then they're used to, and Applejack brought some freshly bucked apples over to eat. Twilight was telling them about Earth, from my memories, and how I was a human and trying to save my friends. What was I doing?

Well, writing a letter to Princess Celestia for two reasons. One, to ask her what the buck was going on since she was a GODDESS and might know something or another. Two, Friendship report. I used my mouth though- bucking wierd- and I wasn't gonna try magic when I was still screwy on it.

_To Princess Celestia._

_Me and my friends have been brought to Equestria for a game by a draconequs- Not Discord by the way- and I am wondering if you know anything about it? Little notes about my friends: 3 'Mares' and 3 'Stallions', all from a different world called Earth. I have to find them and then find their Cutie Marks- I think- to win. I can't say anything though; only sing._

_Friendship report number whatever: Me and my friend Angel learned that sometimes being bitter about things can hurt others. The best way to get over that bitterness is to talk to your friends about it, because sometimes the feeling was caused by something that can be dealt with easily, like jealousy about another friend._

_Your little Human turned pony-_

_Arcana. (Arc. Please don't use my full name.)_

I nudged the scroll to Spike, who wasn't entirely sure about me still, and watched as the flame burnt the paper and sent it away.

Angel stirred right after and started getting up, only to fall on her face soon after. "Ow..."

"Ya'll right there, Sugahcube?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit di-" Her eyes widened and darted around the room. "HOLY SH-" I slammed my hoof over her mouth and glared. Angel turned to me and recognition flashed in her eyes. "ARC! Ohmygod I am so sorry! I didn't mean anything! Well, I meant it, but I didn't really want to tell you it! I mean, I was so blunt! I may say what I want but I know when to hold my damn-"

Pinkie shoved a cupcake in her mouth for me. "Arc wrote no cussing, Please?"

She covered her mouth for a sec and swallowed.. "Oh! Sorry." She rubbed the back of her head and turned back to me, "What I mean to say is, that was much too harsh."

I shrugged and she blinked, finally noticing something. "Wait, am I the only one you 'found'?" A quick nod later and she stood back up, falling over again since she went on her back legs again. A face hoof later and me helping her up on all FOUR limbs, she started talking about what happened in the forest on Earth.

"My three other friends and I went into the forest for about ten minutes before finding Arc's sister, Elle. She was acting wierd though and seemed..." She paused and looked at me. "DIscorded?" Everypony cringed at that, especially me. "At the very least her skin and hair seemed a bit darker but that was the forest. At least that was what I thought. She started yelling at us, saying..." She cringed. "Hurtful words and Ray snapped back at her. Both of them started arguing and Elle raised a fist at Ray, but I held her back. But..." She looked down and started crying. "Elle got loose and punched Ray in the stomach and they got into a huge fight. Ven ended up snapping at me that I was useless and the last thing I remember was... Anguish."

Twilight blinked and dashed over to the reference guide, flipping to the last pages. "_The Elements of Harmony are not the only Elements that exist. In other worlds there are Elements of Nature- Air, Water, Fire, Earth, Light, Darkness- and Elements of Chaos- Cruelty, Anger, Lies, Greed, Betrayal, and an unknown element. The most dangerous and by far the worst are the Elements of Anguish."_

"Precisely." I jumped as a white light shone and FREAKING PRINCESS CELESTIA APPEARED! Needless to say that even if I could speak, I'd be speechless. "The Elements of Hatred seem to be what this Draconequs is playing with." Everypony but me and Angel bowed. I was still stunned and Angel was just confused. Celestia turned to us CELESTIA TURNED TO US and said, "I apologize, but I cannot help you any more. The Elements of Hatred are a long lost story in Equestria. Bitterness was the only one ponies recalled and that was because that element tainted my sister."

Applejack stood up and looked at the Princess, "Wait a second. You tellin' me that Night Mare Moon was caused by the same kinda thing that beat 'er?"

Celestia nodded sadly as Draco appeared, again. "Oh come now Celly." She twitched at the nickname and grabbed the small creature in her magic. "I'm not 'playing' with anypony or anything more than Arcana here." I glared.

"Explain Nightmare Bitterness, then."

"Nightmare Black, to be presice. The Bitterest of Friends." The ponies stared at each other with a shocked look. I was still frozen. "Bitterness simply overwhelmed Angel here." He fizzled out of her magic and danced on top of Angel's head. "I just brought them away from Ponyville to keep them from destroying the town. Again, I'm NOT chaos." He curled himself though Angel's curls and looked at Celestia.

Angel frowned, "Believe him. He appeared before anyone actually hurt each other more than a few rib shots and said that the 'game' he was about to play would help us." She looked up at him and pursed her lips. "He kind of has, too. I feel a lot better after getting that off my chest."

Rarity frowned, "He's a draconequs, Darling. The only one I know of caused _mass _chaos and hysteria to everypony in Equestria! He even twisted us around to be the exact opposite of who we are!"

AJ said, "Ya didn't change much sugahcube." Resulting the most FABULOUS glare from Rarity.

Angel coughed. "That was a bit brutal, Applejack."

She cringed. "Ah'm just bein' honest. After Discord's taint Ah ain't gonna hold back on the more brutal parts. Ah'm sorry."

"I admit I changed the least, but I did go from willing to share my fabulosity with everypony to hiding it." She snipped.

Applejack automatically fixed the part truth, "What ya thought was fabulous."

"I said never speak of that again!" Rarity growled.

Draco snapped and the two ponies had an apple shoved into their respective pieholes. "As I was saying." He grumbled and turned to the Alicorn. "I'm an embodiment of 'Fun and Games' for lack of a comparison." He stuck his tongue out at her in a raspberry and disappeared.

Twilight nodded. "It makes a bit of sense... Forcing a large game of hide and seek, even the 'finding special abilities' part could fit into a large guessing game, and making it so Arcana can only sing is something Pinkie'd agree is fun."

Celestia sighed. "I agree. It makes more sense than I wish."

Fluttershy mumbled, "If it makes sense, it can't be Discord."

Angel smiled. "It's all fun and games until someone- or somepony- gets hurt." She recited. "He didn't let us hurt ourselves, and will keep us from hurting someone else by taking us away if our friends become night-" She paled to a sky blue. "Oh no! They're all going to be nightmares! I mean you all survived, but that was because I was only after Arc because-"

Everypony but me said, "We know. You were bitter at him. We get it."

Celestia paced across the room and I noticed Rainbow had left. "Anguish can make them much more willing to harm anypony." She looked at the mane 6 that were there. "You all have to be cautious. Unlike Discord, anguish could make somepony lash out without thinking. And you two." She turned to me and Angel. "Try to keep the fact you are from Earth hidden from everypony. It is only a myth, after all."

We both nodded severely as she disappeared. Pinkie bounced in front of us. "Oooh! Does that mean you're going to get pony-ish names? Of course it is! Angel's not really pegasus-y since it's something more history related. Or religion. Do ponies even have Angels?" She turned to Twilight who nodded. " Ooh! How about Thunder Song!" Pinkie pulled her into a two hooved dance and I snickered.

"P-Pinkie!"

She stopped and Angel fell on her face. "What Thunder?"

"Not that I hate the name or anything- I don't." She looked at me. "But why me first?"

"Because, Silly Willy Filly." She booped her on the nose and said, "Arcie's name is unicorny." She grinned and started humming the song from the fight.

I rolled my eyes and left the tree house, only to bump into a certian missing pony. Dash popped out of the cloud she brought down and said, "Oh, hey there. Where's your friend?"

I blinked and pointed inside. Dash hid inside the cloud and pushed it forward. One of the others asked, "Rainbow?"

Dash grinned and put a hoof on the cloud. "Since you're a pegasus now, I think you should learn how to control weather. Most pegasai learn it really early, even if they can't exactly fly perfectly. This is a rain cloud, so either buck it or jump on top of it to cause the rain to fall."

Angel-Thunder nodded and tried flapping her wings. She was unstable as she flew above the raincloud. "Wait!" Twilight summoned a pool or something underneath the cloud. "There."

Angel dropped and landed awkwardly on the cloud. The rain came out slowly as she steped on it. "This is... wierd. I don't know how pegasi can handle this. It feels like I'm standing on cotton candy." Pinkie was still humming and Angel/Thunder moved across the cloud in an awkward dance. "Hey, this is getting fun." The rain his the basin with a light tap and it sounded like a piano, something Angel played on Earth.

She started singing along to the tune she played, and I shook my head with a smile on my face as I went outside.

The sky was cloudy now; The pegasai must have been planning a rainstorm or something, and I walked through the empty streets. I paused at a shop with polished glass so shiny that it reflected me.

I checked myself in the glass, noticing a few details that excaped my quick once over such as my locket staying on my neck and the fact Fluttershy's bandages were wrapped with precision.

During my once over I noticed something else- the quick flash of a cutie mark, although it didn't stay.

I sprinted back to the house tree. Just as I opened the door a scream came from inside and Angel/Thunder Song tackled me.

"Cutie mark!" I blinked. "I got one!"

My jaw dropped more as she showed the cloud, lightning, and music note on her flank. I clapped as best as I could before another song played in my ears.

"Dear god, I am terribly lost and when the galaxies crossed my whole world went dark." Everypony's head darted around at that and I rubbed my head. What would this song mean? "Dear god you're the only North star that I'd follow this far!"

"To the north!" Twilight went to leave but 'Thunder song' stepped on her tail.

AJ went in front of her and frowned. "Woah there Twi." I snickered. Really? "We don't want another Discord incident."

Twilight twitched. "Can we agree not to speak of that?"

Everypony, and Angel, agreed and I shrugged Pinkie tapped a random chalkboard she pulled out from Twilight's den. "Okie Dokie. This song is sung by a guy, and it's not anything I've head of and I live for party jams!" She quickly drew a stallion on the board in pink chalk and it clicked.

"Ray!" Angel yelled, hitting herself on the head. "It's Ray! God, Why didn't I think of it with the 'went dark'." She grumbled.

I crossed the room as the song played again. It clicked and I gestured the ponies to follow. I started singing in response to Ray's song. "Call back your Anguish. Turn off the hatred. Let your anger out now."

I felt rather than heard Ray yelp and a sad tone went across his voice. "One side says 'Do this'. One side says, 'do that'. And kiss our friendship goodbye!" The last line was growled out and I found where I was looking. An observatory I noticed on my way out.

Another yelp and the door slammed in front of us. That clinched it. Angel called out to him and a squeak came from the door as I pushed it open.

_NO!_

The room disolved in a series of gold lights falling away and I groaned. I was not ready for another battle. The room turned into a small plain with stars hovering overhead, fireflies floated around and an Earth Pony looked at the ground. Light pink coat and short blond mane. His face was twisted in... I couldn't tell. He repeated no and grabbed at his head with his hooves.

Angel walked forward but I stepped on her tail. "Ray!"

He startled at his name and shivered, his coat darkening. "No! I... I can't..."

"Thunder, stay back." Pinkie shoved her beside me and pushed the Equestrians towards him.

"Too late." Rainbow mumbled as Ray's coat turned pitch black and he split into two ponies. One, a unicornwith half a mirror shattered on his flank, and the other a unicorn with the missing shards."Nightmare Reflection, the most Loathsome Choice." They chorused before bucking at each other. The unicorn blasted the pegasus with a spell, sending shards of glass at his wings.

I stared as the two fought and Draco hmmed beside me. "I believe these two are 'Loathing' at the moment. Well, hope you have fun!"

Angel started singing the song from Wicked and I covered her mouth. Twilight mumbled, "It looks like Self-loathing though..."

I groaned and trotted back and forth. they're only hurting each other at the moment, so it was safe. They both were snapping at each other, literally and figuratively. Twilight used a memory spell on Angel, as she knew him more, and a flash came across my mind.

_Latelatelatelatelate_

_"Yo!" I turned, seeing Ray driving alongside me. "You need a lift? You're late. You're late. For a very important date." He smirked as the door opened and I signed thank you about thirty times._

_I looked at the time and signed, "Aren't you late too?"_

_"I can live with it."_

Her face twisted in recognition and turned to Ray, a spell from Rarity restraining the flyer and a rope from Applejack restraining the spell caster. Before she could say anything though the two dispelled the magic/tore the rope and glared at each other. At the same time the duo, yelled "ANGEL/ARCANA!" And started fighting again.

We froze at that and tears started running down my face. He... He's hurting himself trying to choose between us!? Why!?

We- A flash of the little fights with Angel went through my head, the ones where we almost stopped being friends. Did we really fight enough that Ray felt he had to choose?

A wave of pain flashed across my chest and I sobbed. _How!? How could I have been so... hurtful? I... I..._

"Why the hell do you have to choose!?" Angel snapped, her own eyes misting over.

They both growled, "You two never have the same thought. We have to choose one or the other any time we do anything."

_We have the same thought now. Save you. _A wave of green flashed across my face as my magic burst out, grabbing onto the two.

"Hey!"

I glared up at them, "Hey Hey, you you. You don't have to choose see, no way no way, No it's not a secret, Hey hey you you we three can still be friends." Angel grabbed a thunder cloud from over head and started forming strings and an a-

... Piano. I giggled as I started dancing around the two, the song she played different than the one I had, but much more fitting. I sobered up quickly as she played and sung.

"There's a place you belong, where you're never wrong but I think it's a long way From here..."

The two turn to me as my I spun slowly "In my heart, I know you'll find A way to leave my troubles behind. You are special this day, and you don't need to find away.

Angel sung herself, looking into the Unicorn Ray's eyes. "To be needed by your friends, maybe they'll see things... your way."

The two start crying, looking between us. "You don't have to decide anymore. We'll get along." They smile, and the magic that split them makes them go back to the pink Earth Pony colt that he was before.

I swayed a little bit, rubbing my head with a hoof, before taking a step and meeting the ground.


End file.
